The compound whose chemical name is (1α, 2β, 4β, 5α, 7β)-7-[(Hydroxidi-2-thienylacetyl)oxy]-9,9-dimethyl-3-oxa-9-azoniatricyclo[3.3.1.02,4]nonane-bromide is generally known as tiotropium bromide. The compound is shown below with formula 5A and was disclosed for the first time in the patent numbered EP418716.

Tiotropium bromide is a highly effective anticholinergic agent and for this reason it is widely used for treatment of asthma and/or COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease).
Tiotropium bromide is generally administered to patients via inhalation. For administration via inhalation, dry powder inhalators wherein the dry powder is filled into blisters/capsules or stored in reservoirs can be used. Another method comprises administration of tiotropium bromide with different gases (e.g. HFA134a and/or HFA227) in aerosol form.
Tiotropyum bromide is a very potent agent and therefore even very small amounts show therapeutic effect.
The patent numbered EP418716 discloses a synthesis method shown in scheme 1 for preparation of tiotropium bromide.

According to this method in the first step scopine that is shown with formula 1A is converted into (2-thienyl)-glycolic acid scopine ester shown with formula 7A by reacting with di-(2-thienyl)-glycolic acid methyl ester that is shown with formula 6A. Afterwards compound of formula 7A is quaternized to give tiotropium bromide.
The first step of this synthesis method is carried out at high temperatures like 70-90° C. and in presence of dangerous chemicals like sodium methoxide and metallic sodium. The fact that the process is carried out at high temperatures increases the cost and makes the process undesirable for the producers. Furthermore although the reactions are carried out under harsh conditions the yields are in the range of 45% and 70% and all of these reasons show that different synthesis methods with higher yields are necessary for preparation of tiotropium bromide.